


Just Like In The Movies

by mangosteenager



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Really cute it will give you diabetes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangosteenager/pseuds/mangosteenager
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Youngbae wonders if he'll ever be like the girl in every movie. (Taeyang/Top)</p><p>Super fluff! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like In The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> You don't see Taeyang get shipped a lot so I did the favour by contributing to your secret needs.
> 
> You're welcome.

In movies, when the girl falls in love with a boy, she starts doodling his name all over her diary with her special pink and sparkly pen (with a little fluffy pompom stuck to the pen’s bud). Then she starts staring at the boy when he isn’t look, admiring the boy’s perfect eyes, perfect nose and perfect lips, and when he looks back, she just stares at some random spot in the room to avoid eye contact.

When he looks away again, she looks at him and suddenly, she imagines herself in this whole new world where she got a her Prince Charming, riding together on his white horse into the sunset with the wind blowing in her long luscious hair and they live happily ever after.

Maybe it was just that one movie Youngbae watched but it usually ends up with the girl getting the guy or the guy getting the girl. However, he’s not really sure if there is a story where the guy would end up getting  _the other guy._

There he was, mindlessly writing Seunghyun’s name on the music sheet Jiyong gave to him this morning and he surrounded his name with different variations of hearts. Then his mind start to wonder what it would feel like to be with the tall, handsome man, being hugged by his large  _manly_  arms and his mouth pressed against Youngbae’s ears and he whispers his name in his velvety deep voice, oh like a sweet melancholic melody.

“What are you doing?” Youngbae suddenly snapped back into reality and jumped at the sound of Jiyong’s voice creeping in behind him.

“Jiyongie!” The shorter man clutched the music sheet to his chest in fear that Jiyong just saw his doodle and  _Oh my god what if he did? Oh I’m doomed because he’s going to make fun of me for the rest of my life. He’s going to tell Seungri and Daesung and they’re going to tell Seunghyun and he’ll probably be disgusted by Youngbae and he’ll hate him forever and Youngbae will be all alone with no one to love him and—_ Jiyong lightly slapped him back from his existential crisis.

“Stop looking at me like I’m about to murder you,” the skinnier man had an expression of boredom on his face as usual, looking like he’s really unimpressed by the world.

‘Uh’ was all Youngbae managed to say until Jiyong tried to pull the music sheet away from him. “No, you can’t see it!” Youngbae squeezed his eyes as if it would make him hold on to the music sheet tighter.

“Why?” Jiyong was still trying to pull the sheet away with his teeth gritted and eye brows knitted (hey that rhymed –from author). Youngbae let out a whiny noise coming from both his nose and mouth but he was still holding on with pure might and strength. “Because you’re not supposed to see it.”

“WHY?” Now see, Jiyong is a pretty laid back dude even with his strict personality at work. He’s really chill and he can’t easily get angry despite the rumours everyone hears about him having a short temper, but there are certain things that can tick this small man off and some of them were ‘not being able to see a music sheet’ and ‘being told that he’s not  _supposed_  to see the music sheet’.

While the two of them were suddenly in an unwanted tug of war between a piece of paper, Seunghyun who initially wanted to stop by the studio to give the both of them a visit, caught the whole action from the small window carved into the door. He thought (because of their small postures and baby-ish faces) they looked like kids fighting over a drawing. He smiled at the thought because they are so adorable.

Well adorable became horrible when the paper they were fighting over tore up and Jiyong was flung back to the floor but Youngbae ended up hitting his head on the wall. Seunghyun rushed into the room to aid his younger friend, and hope that he didn’t get a concussion because he could hear the thud from outside the room.

“I’m okay, it was just a quick pain don’t worry.” Youngbae reassured to the both of them that he doesn’t need to go to the hospital. Even Jiyong got up from the floor to make sure that his hyung was okay.

When Seunghyun rubbed the spot on Youngbae’s head, he couldn’t help but relax into his touch. But suddenly his hand retreated and Youngbae opened his eyes to see Seunghyun grabbing the two pieces of paper that separated his heart surrounded written name. Youngbae swore that by how quick his heart was beating, he would’ve gotten into cardiac arrest.

A smile spread across the elder’s face and he turn to face a blushing pink Youngbae who was slowly cowering into his oversized hoodie. “Did you write this?” There was a glint in Seunghyun’s eyes.

Youngbae who was busy burning in embarrassment nodded frantically. Seunghyun let out a chuckle and did the most unexpected thing to Youngbae.

Seunghyun moved slowly towards the younger and kissed him, on the lips. Not on the eyes, or the nose, but on the lips. He kissed Youngbae on the lips.

Technically it was more like a peck but everyone is allowed to fantasize.

Seunghyun got up and stuffed the two pieces of paper with his name on it into his pocket. “Well, if you’re okay then I’ll see you at the choreography room?” Youngbae smiled and let out a little ‘Yeah’.

Seunghyun gave him a cheeky grin before leaving the room and left the smaller man with butterflies in his stomach.

Jiyong huffed and he could hear his mumblings—“Pffft what a nerd”—and he too got up to leave the room.

Youngbae still sat there on the floor, with his hand up to his lips, pink cheeks and wishing that his hair was much longer so that when he gets to ride Seunghyun’s white horse into the sunset with him, then only it will count as a happy ever after.

Just like in the movies.


End file.
